


Oh... don't tell me that!

by tempus_teapot (dreadnot)



Series: In the Strangest Places [3]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: in the strangest places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadnot/pseuds/tempus_teapot





	Oh... don't tell me that!

“I should have known Branka would end up like that,” Oghren suddenly burst out, breaking his silence for the first time in many hours since leaving Caridin’s final resting place.

“Squashed flat under a golem’s fist?” Shale asked.

“I’ll have you know that I poisoned her first,” Zevran said. “Do not underestimate the sneakiness.”

Dal waved for the two of them to be silent. “You should have known she would have ended up like what?” he asked Oghren, trying to draw him out.

“With Hespith,” Oghren muttered. “She had this thing, she kept it in the ‘toy chest’ and called it her Little Man. She’d strap it on—”

Dal heard Zevran snicker as he coughed and cut Oghren off. “Don’t tell me that!”


End file.
